Love or Hate
by ProneToLifeThreateningIdiocy
Summary: Bella's off to college. She's shy but confident and wants to concentrate on school of course thats a little hard to do when you have Mr.Hothead Edward Cullen on your hands. As much as Bella tried to avoid him, he seems to be everywhere she is
1. Time of your life

**Authors Note** - This idea had been in my head for a while and I finally decided to actually start writing it. I hope its good, but Im not making any promises. I would love to hear your feedback on it. Most of the chapter if not all have songs that go along with it and at the end of the chapter i'll post some lyrics that go well with the chapter...so i guess its somewhat like a songfic too.

**READ** - This first chapter of course had all the introductions...so not very very interesting but bear with me here..k

**Disclaimer - **I do not own twilight or the characters they all go to the exceptional Stephanie Meyer!

_**Oh **_**and the whole gang is 18 and if you have any questions after reading this, then please feel free to ask me =]**

_**Enjoy! **_

"McCarthy!" "I DO NOT, HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Sorry Bells, but you should have seen you face!,'' he said while holding his sides trying to contain his laughter.

Yes, it was our monthly prank. Except this time Emmett had gone too far! "I am soo going to get you back for this!," I said in a menacing tone.

"Ooh," he said faking a shiver of fear. "Im so scared of Bella the ferocious Kitten!," he replied and bursted out into his fits of laughter.

"OH you better run," I said and lunged him. He immediately straightened up and ran for it. I should have known, I really should have. I could wrestle Emmett, but running after him was not in my area of expertise. There was something that Bella Swan could not do, and that my friends was go through a whole day without a clumsy failure moment. Yes add in, me being wet and sticky, not wearing any shoes and running down the stairs and that equals, A Bella fail moment.

Emmett had already descended down the stairs and proceeded to turn around and stick his tongue out at me like a immature 5 year old. I shouldn't be surprised, that was the age of his brain. Yet while this whole shenanigan was happening I forgot to factor in that I was currently running towards stairs and thats when I tripped and stumbled down. Yes down and down and down until I made it to the last step and landed with a thud, on my back.

"Ow," I squeaked.

"Aww Bells, You ok?," asked Emmett. His voice sounded concerned. This was my moment, in his hesitation I could get him. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, looking at me with wide eyes. I mentally smiled.

_Emmett, Your going down!_

I quickly got up and tackled him to the ground. He didn't see that coming! I started tickling his sides, he hated that and Emmett was super ticklish.

"Oh oh Bella stop! Please stop, your hurting me!," he moaned while trying to pry me off.

"What the hell is going on in here!," I heard my mother yell.

I quickly stopped and looked at my mom. Survival tip one oh one, NEVER turn your back on your enemy! The minute I stopped Emmett regained his "manliness" as he called it and shoved me into a headlock and grabbed my feet while dangling my head just inches above the ground.

"Ha ha what now Isabella Marie Swan. Ain't so tough no more," he said in a victorious voice.

"Jerk,'' I muttered.

"Oh for gods sake, Emmett McCarthy put Bella down!," I heard Emmett's mom say. "Carefully!," she added.

"Yeah yeah yeah," replied Emmett and slowly placed me on the carpeted floor. As soon as the blood returned to the normal places in my body I stood up.

"Oh dear Bella, why are you covered in tampons?," asked my mom.

I blushed, I had forgotten about that. "Well," I began.

''Actually no, we don't have time for this. Your flights are leaving in 3 hours and look at you! I cannot believe these are the people we are sending to college!," My mother said throwing her hands up exasperatedly.

We both looked down at our feet. I heard Ellen, Emmett's mom sigh. "Bella, why don't you go get cleaned up," she said. I nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked like a nest of tampons had come to harvest. I started plucking them out, but man they were really in there, thanks to the syrup. It had been 15 minutes and I was still detangling all the tampons that were in my hair.

I sighed when I got them all out and turned the shower on. It was going to take a lot of shampoo to get all the syrup out. I practically used up my whole new strawberry shampoo to finally get all the stickiness out.

_Oh yes, Emmett was defiantly going to pay, pay real hard!_

This was our routine, every month since 2nd grade we would pull a prank on each other. Well we expected it and when we were younger it wasn't that drastic but as we grew up things got...interesting.

Emmett and I have been friends since babies, we were diaper buddies. He was the brother I never had, and I was the sister he never had. We were inseparable. Throughout school we were the dynamic duo. Of course we had our friendly bickering, many which resulted in Emmett being a poor sport when I whopped his ass in guitar hero.

To people we were siblings, we did look related. Same hair, eyes, except Emmett was big! I don't mean fat but strong macho man big. His arm muscle was bigger than my head, literally. Which is why people never messed with him. He took care of me, especially with guys. I let the warm water relax me and scrubbed my body to get rid of all the stickiness.

I turned the tap off when I was finally done and wrapped myself with the towel. I quickly ran to my room and searched for a new pair of clothes. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain green full sleeved shirt. I figured I would get cold on the plane. I threw my cloths on and went to dry my hair.

"BOO!," yelled Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, "Boo doesn't scare me anymore Emmett," I replied and continued blowing my hair.

"Well I see you finally got all those tampons on, i'm disappointed I was really hoping one would get stick in there."

"Sorry to disappoint," I muttered and turned the hair dryer to his face.

"Hey!," he whined. I shrugged. Once I was done I grabbed my comb and started to detangle my haystack.

"Geez Emmett, because of you my hair is now ruined!"

"Just cut it all off, problem solved," he said as if it didn't matter.

"Lucky for you to say, you have no hair."

"What are you talking about! The girls fall for the McCarthy curls," he said running his hands through his hair.

"I'll keep that in my mind for next time,'' I replied.

"I'm not scared of you Bella."

"You really shouldn't have said that. You better sleep with one eye open," I warned.

"You better sleep with one eye open," he mimicked and walked out of my bathroom. I was going to have to think of something good to do to him.

Once I was satisfied with my hair, I simply left it and swiped my bangs out of my eyes, applied some eyeliner and mascara and smiled. I was nothing that really special, I mean I wouldn't say I was ugly but I wasn't gorgeous either. I had the normal, brown hair, brown eyes, 5"4 height, yeah the slim body but that was because I tried to keep in shape.

"BELLA, hurry up!,'' I heard my mother call.

"Yeah i'm done!," I yelled back and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to my room to check if I was missing anything, grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs and out the door to the awaiting parents.

Emmett and my dad were by the car, loading all our bags. "Do you have everything sweetie?," my mother asked.

I nodded, "Yup, I just checked. Im all set."

"Alright good. Im going to miss you," she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Im going to miss you too mom, be careful, take care of dad. You know all that stuff."

She laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one to tell you to be careful. Honey please, watch where you walk. We don't want another repeat of 09," she said flinching at the memory.

I flinched with her. It was amazing how I tripped down a flight of stairs, then through a window! I seemed to do the impossible.

"Right," I said.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure squirt here doesn't get into too much damage," said Emmett while ruffling my hair.

"Watch the hair!," I scolded and patted it down. He smiled, I was really glad Emmett and I were going to the same college. It would be nice to have someone that you could go to. I was nervous about college, and excited at the same time.

Emmett's mom Ellen came out with some water bottles and smiled warmly at us. "These are for you. I hope they let you take it on the plane," she said handing them to both Emmett and I. Ellen was also like a second mother to me. I gave her credit for raising someone like Emmett the goofball up. Especially all by herself. Emmett's dad had died when he was 5.

"Thanks Ellen, i'm going to miss you too," I said and gave her a hug.

"Oh Bella, I will miss you too. There will be so many new experiences waiting for you in college," she said. "Take care of Emmett for me," she said.

I laughed, "Of course!,'' I answered.

"Hey, I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Emmett said defending himself.

"Oh yes i'm sure Emmett," replied his mom. Her tone was sarcastic. He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Im gonna miss you mom," he said. "You think you can mail me some home cooked food?,'' he asked, grinning.

She just shook her head and patted him on the back. "Come on guys lets get going," my dad said.

Emmett got into the shotgun and I sat in the back, while my dad drove. "I can't believe you guys are going to college. It seems like just yesterday that I was holding you two squealing in my arms as babies," said my father.

"You feel like 18 years ago was just yesterday, dad?," I asked.

"Bella this is a big moment for me, and your mother, you two Emmett," he added.

"Oh pops we're gonna make you proud," beamed Emmett. My father and Emmett had a great relationship. Emmett looked at him as a father and my dad took in Emmett as his son, especially when I refused to go on fishing and hiking trips with him. It was a good thing he had Emmett to take in that area.

The car ride was usual, Emmett came with is everywhere so the same routine proceeded. He would fiddle with the radio and stop at some station that had the current popular music, which included rap, something my family including Emmett's mom did not like. Then him and my father would banter about what was so special about that kind of music. My father would always say that it was a bunch of rubbish rotting young teens minds, and Emmett would respond by saying "chillax pops and let the beat rock you."

Then that would be when my dad would turn off the radio and a whole knew fit would come up. It was actually quite humorous. Soon enough we arrived at the airport and checked in our baggages. We spoke for a little bit and then it was time to board the plane. I said my final farewell to my father and told him to take care of mom, as did Emmett.

"Call us when you get there," my dad said.

"Of course dad, we'll be fine," I replied and gave him a hug.

"I know you will," he said and patted Emmett on the back. Emmett just chuckled and pulled him in for a big bear hug. Emmett loved giving people hugs, correction bone crushing hugs.

We made our way through security and boarded the plane. Emmett was nice enough to let me have his window seat since he would be asleep through most of the plane ride anyway.

"Can you believe it Bells, we're almost to college, almost to freedom, no parents telling us what to do, and best of all...we're going to California!," Emmett said excitedly and actually jumped in his seat. I swear I could feel the plane shake.

"Yes Emmett's is all very exciting, now calm down lets not break the plane now," I said.

"Hmm I wonder how i'm even to get studying done there. I mean its California, the beaches, the babes, the college parties. I can't wait," he said.

"Well Emmett i'm sure you'll do what you always do. Blow off anything to so with school work and cram cram at the last minute and pass everything by just enough," I responded with a shrug.

"Well Bells, all the cramming seemed to work. I turned out great, we're going to Stanford."

"Yeah, sometimes I really wonder how that seemed to happen."

"You know i'm not dumb Bella, i'm just not smart either," he replied shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said not knowing what to say to that.

"I can't wait to see the babes! Im hitting the beach asap! Oh crap, I got to take care of you too."

"Why would you need to take care of me Emmett? I'm sure i'll be fine, i'm gonna have to be the one to take your drunken butt back to the dorms."

"Well there are going to be boys there," he pointed out.

"Yes Emmett because college is a place where girls and Boys come to study," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," he said. "There are going to be a lot of boys wanting the Bella Swan."

"Know one is going to want me like that. You said it yourself, their are going to be a lot of babes, and i'm not one of them," I replied.

"You honestly don't see yourself clearly, in Forks all the guys wanted you. Your like a sister to me Bella, but I will say your hot."

"Umm Emmett, never again," I replied shuddering.

"What i'm just saying, a lot of guys wanted you, and the only reason they didn't come ask you was because of me."

"I appreciate that Emmett, but I will... hopefully," I muttered. "Find someone, and I don't want YOU to scare him away," I added stressing the You part.

"Alright, but I need to approve of the guy."

"Yes he'll get your full approval."

"Good," he smiled and the pilot then turned on the buckle your seat belt sign and told us to get ready for take off. The plane ride was comfortable, except for Emmett's fat head lying on my shoulder. Man his head weighed a lot!

At least he didn't snore, that was a plus side. I basically spent the whole trip shuffling the songs on my ipod and stared out the window.

College. I was going on to a higher education, a place where I would be solo, no parents to come and help you along the way. A place where young adults would have to work on their own to achieve something greater for their future. I'd always been mostly independent. I hadn't relied on my parents for much. Sure Emmett was the only person I really ever mingled with. I had friends but not best ones. I wouldn't call myself an outsider, but I wasn't like other normal teenagers whose hormones were going on a craze. I never drank, course Emmett had been through that numerous amounts of times.

I was pretty mature for my age, well except when it came to Emmett, I seemed to bring myself down sometimes to meet his level, not that I minded. Sometimes it was nice to come out of my comfort zone. But this was real, college it was time to take all that I had learned and apply it here. It would be a test to see how well I could resist the temptations that could very well ruin my life.

Of course my mother told me to get a little lose, since I was always a bit uptight. I guess I could have fun, I would never say that to Emmett or he would drag me too all the big parties and make sure I experienced everything.

It was just amazing to go back and reflect on the past and come up to now, seeing me here now. I was defiantly going to have the time of my life.

_**I was going to end here but then I decided, why not al least bring the rest of the gang in to..so read on read on. **_

The plane was about to land and I shook Emmett awake. He opened his eyes and stretched. "Are we there yet?"

"Yup, we're about to land," I said. He nodded and straightened himself up. I could feel the plane start to descend. There was some turbulence, which I hated. It made me nervous and I clung to my seat.

"Bella relax, we're going to be fine," Emmett assured me. He knew everything that scared me.

I took a deep breathe and released my tight grip on the seat handle. I could see the runway below, and the wheels of the plane began to touch the ground. The landing was bumpy but altogether, better than I expected.

I let out a sigh or relief when we stopped and the pilot turned off the seat belt sign and all through the plane you could hear the clicks of the seat belts being unbuckled. Emmett got up and retrieved our baggage from the overhead.

We made our way out and followed the signs to the baggage claim. We found our bags and made our way out of the airport.

"Ahh," breathed Emmett when we walked out of the doors and into the california streets. "I can smell the ocean already!,"

"Emmett, no you can't," I stated.

"Don't ruin it Bells."

I rolled my eyes and wheeled the cart towards a taxi. "Come on Doofus," I called to Emmett. That was my nickname for him.

"Excuse me," I said to the taxi driver leaning on the car. He looked up to face me and nodded. "Umm can you give us a ride to Stanford University?"

"Sure," he said and helped us with our bags. Emmett and I got in and the taxi driver started to drive.

This was the first time I had ever been to california, and I must have looked like Emmett because we both had our heads stuck out the window and gawking at all the places that passed by.

"Bells!"

"I know Emmett."

The streets were bustling and the air was nice and warm. It wasn't the stuffy warm, but the perfect warm. The taxi drove and we stared at all the buildings and the people dressed in sumer clothes walking throughout the streets.

"Welcome to Palo Alto," said the taxi driver.

The taxi driver took us on the roads that were close to the water. The water was so blue, it was beautiful. I could see tons of people in the water and tanning on the sand. Emmett was right, how the hell was I supposed to concentrate on school work with all these distractions! I was going to promise myself that I wouldn't indulge myself with all these distractions.

_School first, beach and other things second. _My mind chanted, I was going to have to chant that quite often. Soon enough we pulled up onto the University campus.

The campus was bigger than I expected and we pulled at a stop at the sidewalk. I was in awe, there were so many buildings with red roofs, and the fields were green and looked freshly mowed.

"Wow!," Emmett had taken the words right out of my mouth.

"Well here you are," said the driver when he unloaded the last bag.

"Thanks," said Emmett and paid him. "OK so, where do we go exactly?," Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, here let me get the map and stuff,'' I said and rummaged through my backpack. "Here we go," I said and opened the campus map that they had mailed us.

"Um well here, we need to go to this building to get all our dorm information and keys, all that," I said pointing to it on the map.

"K," said Emmett. "Now how do we get there?"

That was a good question. I bit my lip, "Well lets ask someone," I said and looked around for someone who looked like they would help us.

"No no we don't need help," said Emmett. I sighed, what was it with men and asking for directions! During our family road trips my father would refuse to ask for directions and we would always end up in some random place miles away from where we were supposed to be.

"Emmett," I warned.

"We can do this, now let me see," he said looking around and back at the map. I rolled my eyes and decided to sit down on the bench. I knew this would take some time until Emmett would give in and groan in frustration.

I had nothing to lose. Emmett scratched his head and started walking around. I smiled at his attempt. He looked up at me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, I got this!," he said.

"Oh boy," I said under my breathe. As soon as the words "I got this", came out of Emmett's mouth, I knew he would not get it.

"OK i'm gonna go look for signs, now you just stay here," he said.

"Well where else would I go Emmett," I said.

He gave me a glare and walked off. I sighed and placed my hand on my cheek. Maybe I should just ask someone.

"Hey there," I heard a mans voice say. "Do you need help?"

I looked up and saw a cute guy with light blue eyes, and blond hair, he had an angular jaw and looked really toned, and he looked friendly. I smiled.

"Yes actually," I replied.

"What can I do for you?," he asked and sat down next to me. Damn he was Hot!

"Umm well I umm, need help getting to the umm information building," I stuttered out.

He chuckled, _oh great Bella now he probably thinks your a stuttering fool! _

"Well I can defiantly get you there," he said. "Uh i'm Zane," he said and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, i'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said, blushing and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," he replied with a smile.

"Alright fine fine you win, we can ask for stupid directions!," I heard Emmett's booming voice say in a frustrated tone.

I turned to see him, and saw he had a wide eyes look and then glared at Zane's hand in mine. _Oops, _I thought and quickly let go, with a small smile in Zane's direction. He responded with a small smile back. Oh my god I loved that smile!

"Well whats going on over here?," said Emmett and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Emmett, while you were gone trying to find where to go, Zane over here came over and asked me if I wanted help," I said.

Emmett nodded, with his "touch her and i'll break your hand", look and tough looking pose he used every time a guy came near me.

"Hi," said Zane. He seemed a little intimidated by Emmett, not that it was anything knew, a lot of guys were. He looked like a bear.

Emmett nodded, "Um would you like me to show you the way," Zane continued.

"Yes!," I responded quickly and sent a stern glance at Emmett, meaning for him to calm the heck down. Emmett slowly calmed down and sighed.

"Im Emmett," he said and introduced himself to Zane.

"Zane," Zane replied and held his hand out to shake. Emmett smiled and shook his hand. I gave Zane credit, I knew Emmett must have crushed his hand, but he didn't show the pain. Emmett removed his hand and picked up two bags.

I went to go pick up two more, but Zane beat me to it. "I got it," he said.

I smiled and he took it from me. I picked up the last two smaller ones and we made our way through the campus. Zane pointed out what the buildings all were and all the places students went to chill out, and other things about the school. I learned that he was on the soccer team, and was the captain. He was in his second year of college and he seemed to love it here.

We made our way to the information building. "Well here we are," said Zane and placed the bags down.

"Thank you for your help," said Emmett.

"Your welcome, do you guys need anything else?"

"No we are good," said Emmett.

I held a tight smile at Emmett's rudeness. He was ruining my getting to know Zane.

"Oh alright then," said Zane. "Um hopefully i'll see you guys around," he said and sent me a smile.

"Yeah," I squeaked out. I must have sounded like a crush crazed teenager. I could see Emmett raise an eyebrow at me.

Zane waved at us and left. I watched his disappearing figure and followed Emmett into the building. "I don't like him," said Emmett.

"You don't like a lot of people," I muttered.

"What, do you like him?," he asked me.

"He seemed friendly," I blurted out. I shrugged, "Id have to get to know him better to make a judge if I like him or not," I said.

Emmett grunted, and I walked up to the desk, where an middle aged lady sat with glasses and seemed to be typing things into the computer.

She saw us coming and smiled. "Well what can I do for you?," she asked kindly.

"Hi, we are new here and we were just wondering where we would get our dorm keys and how to get there," I said.

"Oh sure dear," she said. "What are your names?"

"Im Isabella Swan and thats Emmett McCarthy," I said. She nodded and typed in our names into the computer.

"Ahh here we are," she said and wrote down some information on a piece of paper. "You are in dorm 423, and he is in dorm 545," she said. "You can pick up your keys at that office over there," she said pointing to a door on the left.

"Thanks," I said and took the paper from her. "Come on," I said to Emmett and we went to pick up our keys. Once we had our keys we both steeped out and pulled our suitcases towards our dorm buildings.

"Why don't I come with you first and help you with your stuff and then i'll go check out my dorm," said Emmett.

"Yeah that would be great. I hope I have good roommates, or else that would really suck."

"I wonder is your roommates are hot," said Emmett while wiggling his eyebrows.

"God, is that all you care about! Hot girls?"

"Of course, college girls are the best," said Emmett.

"You sicken me," I replied.

"Hey maybe i'll find my life partner," he said.

"Oh ok so its ok for you to flirt with girls and talk to them, but when it comes to me I can't even look at a guy without you scaring him off," I said angrily.

"Well i'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you, what would your dad think? He would kill me if I didn't keep an eye out for you."

"Well relax Emmett, I can take care of myself," I mumbled. We were almost to my building and I sighed in relief. My bags were really heavy! "Well this is my building," I said eyeing it. It was better than I expected, I wondered what the dorms looked like. I had heard stories of dorms being the size of broom closets.

"Well come on," said Emmett and walked in front of me. I followed after and stepped into the hallways where people were talking and walking. Music was blaring from many places and things were being thrown around here and there. I bumped into many people and apologized to them along the way.

We came to a stop at the stairs. I groaned, "I can't lift these things up the steps," I said.

"Alright well take what you can and walk up, i'll bring the rest," said Emmett.

"Thanks Em," I said and took our parka's and walked up. I searched the doors till I found 423. I stopped at the door and tried the doorknob to see if it was open like the other dorms I had seen. It was locked and I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

She was taller then me with a body a model would kill for, she had flowing blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and perfect features. She looked like a kind of person you would see on a front cover of a vogue magazine.

"Who are you?," she asked, her voice had a tint of rudeness.

''Umm, i'm Bella. This is my dorm," I said. Was she my roommate, my self esteem just dropped 10 levels.

"Is this your room Bells," I heard Emmett say from behind me. I turned and saw his face glued to the beautiful girl at the door.

She stared back at him. "Uhh, are you my roommate?," I asked breaking them both from their stares.

"Rose who is it?," I heard a girls voice say from behind. She stepped into view and I started at the short 4''11 looking girl. She was just as beautiful as the girl who opened the door. She had green eyes and spiky black hair that seemed to go out in all directions.

"Oh you must be Bella, hi i'm Alice. Im your roommate, omg your so pretty isn't she Rose. Come in come in," she said and pulled me into the dorm.

"Umm," I said. "Hi," I replied. How did she already know my name?

"Come on," she said and I followed her into the living room, well thats what it looked like. I was aware that Emmett was behind me and I heard the door close. I took a look at my surroundings and I noticed that their were two more people in the room. Well two guys actually.

One was a tall blonde guy that looked a lot like the girl named Rose, and the other...my eyes stared straight at the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He was tall, had a strange penny colored bronze hair, that was disheveled and for some reason I just wanted to run my hands through it. My eyes came down to see the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen, eyes that you could get lost in. He had god like features, with an angular jaw, and those lips...those red lips that looked so inviting. My eyes traveled down to his body to see a tone chest, through his shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips, I felt my knees go weak. Who was this guy, was he a god sent from above because there was no movie star, no guy on this planet that looked as good as he did. Why was he here?

I focused my eyes on his face again and saw his sparkling green eyes staring at me, and slowly so very slowly, his lips turned into the most breathtaking crooked smile I had ever seen.

_Oh boy, hello distraction! _

_** Another turning point,**_

_** a fork stuck in the road.**_

_** Time grabs you by the wrist,**_

_** directs you where to go**_

_** So make the best of this test**_

_** and don't ask why.**_

_** Its not a question **_

_** but a lesson learned in time.**_

_** Its something unpredictable **_

_** but in the end it's right**_

_** I hope you have the time of your life. **_

_** -Time of your life (Greenday) **_

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter...hate it...love it...want more of it...**

**review and let me know**

**Oh and i will be posting pics for the story on my profile so you can check them out as we go along with the story. **

**REVIEW please...**


	2. Starstrukk

**I just wanted to say thanks so all the story, author alerts and reviews. Although I would like more reviews cause then I know what you guys are thinking **

**oh and sorry for the long wait for the update, i've been kinda busy. Also I have another story up, if you guys wanted to check out. I'm working on the next chapter to that so...it will be updated soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight..all that yeah...**

Edward's POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of my mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes. My eyes opened and I stretched my arms up and thats when I felt my hands whack something. Something that felt like a person. I quickly looked at my left and saw a girl in my bed.

_Damn, _I thought. How the hell did she get here? Then I recalled my last nights events, and smiled. Man did I enjoy last night! To say it was wild would have been an understatement. Yesterday was my last day of freedom until I would go to college.

So what did I do to celebrate, the usual of course. Got dressed up, picked up some guys, hit the bar underage of course but know one ever asked me. Then got into the club picked up a smokin hot girl, danced, drunk and brought her home. Which brings us to now.

I stared at her, she was covered with my sheets, my sheets that would need to be washed right away. I may have loved sleeping with girls but I also loved clean sheets, especially for next time. I sighed, and sat at the edge of my bed. My head already started to throb.

Crap! How much did I have to drink? After my 4rth glass of beer, and 5 shots I couldn't remember. I got up and pulled my flannel pants on and walked to the window and opened the curtains. The bright sun hit me like bricks to my head and I instantly winced.

_Too bright, _I thought and closed it slightly. I turned and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew I would have to wake _her_ up before someone walked in, like my mother. I was happy my sister had gone to the college already to get her dorm all set up. I was glad she was gone, I couldn't take another minute of her rambling on and on about the way she loved the idea of going to college, and experiencing all the exciting things that would happen.

I could only think of one thing great about college, and that my friends...was College Girls. Yeah I know what your thinking and yes, i'm a player, a womanizer, playboy, whatever your want to call it. For me, Love was not a word that fit into my vocabulary, better yet, my life style.

Who wanted to be with one person for the rest of your life when you could have all the girls you wanted, for me that was easy. Ever since the start of middle school girls kept throwing themselves at me, and I didn't mind it one bit. So why change now, there was never going to be one girl that the Edward Cullen couldn't get, there wouldn't be one girl that I would want to have for the rest of my life. That I knew for sure.

The girl in my bed, whose name I had no clue of started to stir. Eh good, it saved me the trouble of having to wake her up myself. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. I stood standing at the end of my bed.

"Last night was great!," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Of course it was," I replied. Any night with me was great. "Now you need to get up, and get going," I said trying not to make my tone hurtful. I was good at talking to girls, making them do everything I wanted.

"Oh h but I thought maybe we could have some fun again," she purred and sat up.

"Sorry but Edward Cullen doesn't do the same girl twice," I said.

She pouted and stood up, revealing her body to me. Yup she was hot, but then again thats the kind of girls I went for. She walked up and stroked my bare chest and pulled her lips close to mine.

"Maybe that can change," she whispered.

_She was good, _but I was better and I did not get tempted for girls, girls got tempted for me. "Umm, yeah," I said and kissed her. She answered, of course, but I stopped it before it got anywhere else and shoved her clothes in between us.

"Yours," I said and she sighed and took them from me. She began to get dressed and I showed her the bathroom.

"Alright now come on, I don't want anyone to see you. There's a cab outside," I added.

"You don't want to drop me at my place," she asked sweetly.

"No, not my thing," I answered and opened my bedroom door waiting for her to come. I knew I was being rude and this was not the way my mother Esme wanted me to treat ladies, but technically I wouldn't call this girl a lady.

She stepped through the doors and I walked in front of her and led her to the staircase. I hadn't remember how I had come home yesterday but I figured that one of the guys had dropped me. I knew that my mom was in the kitchen and she wouldn't hear me open the door. I had done this kind of stuff all the time.

I got to the front door and thankfully there was a cab waiting outside. She looked at it and started back at me. "Here's my number, if you wanna call me," she said and winked.

I took it and shoved it in my pocket, _well thats never gonna happen. _She got into the cab and it pulled away. I watched after it and smiled. That was successful, then my smile disappeared when I saw a shiny yellow porsche drive up.

I groaned and the door opened and out jumped my tiny sister Alice. "Eddie," she squealed and ran up to me.

My lips tightened at the name Eddie, I hated being called that. "Hey pixie," I responded in an equally squeaking voice.

She simply smiled and kissed my cheek, well I had to lower my face down since she couldn't reach. "Not even your nicknames and that girl that drove away from here just know could ruin my happy mood," she said in a sing song voice and walked into the house. "Do you even know this girls name Edward?"

"Do you really have to ask that question Alice," I replied. She knew about the things I did.

"No, but i'm hoping that someday u'll know."

"You just keep hoping tinker bell," I said and ruffled her hair.

"Edward!," she whined and fixed it with her hands. I chuckled, I may have thought my sister was a little bit annoying at times, and way to perky but I still loved her like crazy.

"What are you doing home, I thought you were at the college and drooling over everything," I said.

"I was, and it is amazing," she clapped. "But I forgot to bring some things and mom said she was making breakfast so, I couldn't resist. Jasper and Rose are coming soon too."

"Yay," I said faking enthusiasm. I didn't mind Jasper, he was Alice's boyfriend. They had been together since 10th grade. He was my buddy, although he hated my player ways, but he learned to ignore it. I was glad Alice had him, he seemed to calm her down when she became a hyper bouncing ball of energy. That girl did not need coffee in her life, I didn't think the world would be able to handle it.

Rose though, I couldn't handle. She hated my guts, and I hated hers. Of course I would be somewhat sweet to her, but she was the devil. If I didn't hate her so much, I would have tried to seduce her, but my hate for her was too strong. She had been with a couple guys but she with my sister and her boyfriend, wanted to actually find someone to be with.

"Yum, I smell chocolate chip pancakes," smiled Alice and skipped to the kitchen. I followed after her and saw my mom placing the plate of pancakes on the table.

"I thought I heard your voice Alice," my mom said and smiled.

"Of course, I bet China could hear it," I said.

"Ha ha very funny Edward," she said and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Mom, Jazz and Rose are coming too."

"That's ok sweetie I made enough batter for everyone," she said and began pouring more on the pan.

"Morning mom," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Edward. You must have gotten in late last night. I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"Yeah, I don't remember what time either," I said and stole Alice's orange juice from the counter when she was taking out some bacon.

"Hey!," she screamed and I simple shrugged and chugged the whole thing down.

"Ahh, refreshing," I said and placed the glass back in front of her. She glared at me and took the orange juice carton out and filled her glass again.

"Remember nothing you do can spoil my mood," she said.

"I wasn't trying," I replied.

"So Alice how is the dorm?," my mother asked.

"Well its bigger than I thought it would be," she answered. "I wish it could be a little bigger though, especially the closet. Mom I can hardly fit one third of my wardrobe in there!," she pouted.

"OMG call 911 Alice can't even fit all her clothes in a closet!," I said in a girl voice and cracked up laughing at her steaming face.

"EDWARD shut the hell up," she screeched and ran toward me. I quickly made my way to the other side of the counter and she mimicked me. We ran around the table and I fled to my moms side and pulled her in front of me.

"Oh real nice Edward, yeah use mom to protect you," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Will you two cut it out! Do you see yourselves, your eighteen years old and this is how you behave!," said my mother in her lecture tone. "To believe i'm sending you off to college, I swear."

"Sorry mom," we both said in unison.

"Both of you set the table," she said and shoved some plates into our hands. We both just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang and Alice said she would get it. I heard Rose and Jasper's voices coming into the kitchen.

"Sup Jazz," I said as he walked in.

"Hey Edward." he replied. "Good morning Esme," he greeted my mom.

"Good morning to you too Jasper," she answered back and placed some bacon on the table. "help yourselves," she said.

"Don't mind if I do," I said and took a seat at the table and began filling my plate. The others joined me and I then came the wicked witch of the west coast.

"Good morning Rosalie," I said in a cheery voice. I loved to irritate her.

"Jackass," I heard her mutter, while Jasper chocked on his juice.

"Always a pleasure to see you," I replied.

"Well that makes one of us," she answered and took a seat next to Jasper on the right and began filling he plate. Yup, there was the Rose everyone loved.

"So Edward, how was last night. Alice told me you had quite the party," asked Jasper.

"Did she," I said eying Alice who had an innocent look on her face as she took a spoonful of eggs into her mouth.

"Yeah, you the the usual, drank, danced , partied, picked up a girl, had great sex.."

"Can you fucking keep your sex talk somewhere else other than the dinning room table!," sneered Rose.

"Geez Rosalie, someones got a dirty mouth," I said and smiled while popping some pancakes into my mouth.

"Go to hell," she mumbled, but of course I caught it.

"Been there done that babe," I answered with a grin.

She simple rolled her eyes and I knew from them on she would simply choose to ignore me. Hey that was fine by me.

"How'd you get the girl home?," asked Jasper.

"Cab," I answered simply.

I heard him sigh and shake his head. "Hey, where's dad?," I asked Alice.

"Mom said he had an call from the hospital, but he'll be back in a couple hours."

My father was a pretty well known doctor and my mom was an interior designer, one of the best on California. I finished up my food and placed my plate in the sink and made my way up to my room to take a shower.

I decided to put on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a wife beater with a blue shirt over it. I walked up to my mirror and ran my hands through my hair. I sighed, there was no point, my hair didn't do much but be disheveled. That didn't bother me too much, since the girls seemed to like it.

I had my bags already packed for college, thanks to Alice so I didn't have much more to do. I made my way down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 11:30.

"Ahh there you are Edward," I heard my mom say. She was sitting on the couch with Rose beside her. Alice and Jasper had taken the love seats and I made my way towards the chair near the couch.

I plopped myself down and rested my hands on the arm rests. "Your father should be here any minute. He want's to see you guys off," my mother explained.

I sighed, "Mom," I whined. "Its not like its our first day of school. we're not kids anymore. We don't have to be seen off," I answered.

"It may not be your first day of school, but it is your first day of college, and it is very important to us. Oh it seems like just yesterday that you and Alice were in diapers, oh I can't believe time moves so fast. With a blink of an eye, look at you know," she cried.

Oh boy, my mom sometimes got way too emotional. I sighed and sat beside her. "Mom shh," I soothed her. "Everything is fine, we're just growing up. Its not like your never going to see us again."

"Oh I know, oh silly me. i'm being so dramatic," she said with a sniffle and Alice came to comfort her too.

"Im Home!," I heard my dad call as he stepped into the room.

"Daddy!," Alice squealed like a little girl and ran up to give him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart," he said and returned her hug. "Was everyone waiting for me?"

"Yup," I said. he walked up and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Late night Edward," he said looking at me somewhat sternly.

What was it with everyone asking me where I went. I knew my dad wasn't stupid and I had a clue that he knew some of the things I did. I just didn't understand why he didn't say anything about it.

"Umm yeah," I answered.

He didn't say anything else. "Well are you guys all ready?," he asked. We all nodded and Alice began telling him about what she had already seen at the college and the closet dilemma, which I simply choose to ignore and walked of to the garage to my baby.

Ahh, my baby my volvo sc90 (**pic on profile**). This car hadn't made it out yet, but since our family was rich, I had connections. I cleaned my baby twice a week and took care of it all myself.

"I have to say, your attachment to this car is a bit inappropriate," I heard Jasper's voice say from behind me.

I turned to see him leaning on the garage door with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well this baby is my life," I replied and picked up the cloth from the basket of my car cleaning supplies and stared wiping the glass.

"How exactly are you going to clean it with your annual twice a week routine?"

"Jasper, Viola is not an it!," I stated. "Viola is my volvo, and she has feelings," I added and turned back to wiping the glass.

I heard him chuckle, "Viola the volvo, real creative Edward," he said and walked up to me. "What makes you think its...I mean the volvo is a girl?," he asked.

"You can tell by the way she moves, the way she runs, its feminine," I answered.

"Thats weird," he replied. I shrugged, like you don't love your ducati," I told him.

"I love my bike, but I don't name it," he answered with a laugh.

"Why aren't you with Alice, I thought you guys were conjoined to the hip," I said.

"Eh she's doing some girl stuff with Rose. We should really get going, to set up all the stuff and check everything out."

"Yeah man," I said and tossed the cloth back into the basket. "You wanna ride with me," I said.

"Yeah dude, I love your sister but I can't take her girly music," he said shaking his head.

"Not to mention your devil sister," added.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Oh please like you don't think she's a bitch most of the time," I stated.

"She's my sis man, I can't say that," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"EDWARD, JAZZY, Come help us with our bags!," Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. I sighed, knowing Alice she had probably packed 10 bags just of shoes.

Jasper and I made our way up the stairs and walked to Alice's room where 6 suitcase were waiting by the door. I already knew she had taken 4 suitcases the day before. I picked up too and instantly dropped them.

"Damn Alice! What the hell is in this thing!," I said and picked it up again. Damn it was freaking heavy.

"Shoes," she answered nonchalantly.

_Of course, _I thought and trudged it down the stairs with Jasper right behind me with two more suitcases. I kept the suitcases by the front steps and went to retrieve the others. I was used to carrying my sisters bags because of her insane shopping trips where she would come back from literally buying the whole mall.

Alice pulled her car closer to the porch and I placed the bags in her car. "Do you mind keeping this on in your car," she asked sweetly.

"Sure," I said. "Why not cause I have no bags of my own that I need to bring," I said.

"Yeah but you didn't pack that much," she said. I rolled my eyes and went to pull up my car. I placed her bag in the back and put mine in as well. I only had 4 suitcases. The other stuff would be shipped there by my father.

My mom and dad were waiting on the front steps for us to finish and I saw Alice giving them a final farewell. I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean we lived a couple hours away from the college, we would see them quite often.

I walked up the steps and stood in front of them. "Edward come and give mom a hug."

_My mother, _I thought and pulled her in for a hug. "Now you be good, no funny business Edward, we mean it," said mom.

"Yes mother," I said. My dad gave me a stern look, but smiled slightly and gave me a pat on the back.

"Oh and Edward be good with the girls, try and not distract yourself. I did not raise you to be a pig," my mother warned. In the past I had brought a lot of girls home, all of which my parents did not approve of.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I answered, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Call us!," my mom yelled once we were all making our way to the cars.

"We will," answered Alice and got into her porsche and set off, with me following behind her. The drive was about 2 hours, and finally we pulled into the campus. I parked in the student parking and got out. People were staring at me, well us.

"Well," started Jasper as he got out.

I eyed all the people walking by, and noticed a lot of girls. Hot girls, I might add. "Oh I am going to like it here," I said and smiled at a girl that passed by. She instantly stopped in her tracks when she saw me. Yeah, I had that kind of affect.

"Guys come on, lets go see the dorms," called Alice. We unpacked our bags and made our way towards the girls dorms. Alice got assigned to a room with this girl named Becca or something. She wouldn't shut up about what she thought she would be like. I personally, hoped she was hot.

"I wonder if she's already here, omg I can't wait to meet her. I hope she isn't like some slut," my sister droned.

"Well if she is, then i'm sure Edward her can take her off your hands," Rose smirked at me.

"It would be my pleasure," I replied.

"Geez Edward, can't you lay off girls for like a day," Alice said.

"Depends, whats my prize if I do," I replied.

"Pig," she muttered and continued walking. We made our way through the campus and I eyed all the girls there. I noticed most of them seemed to be my type, good at least I had a lot of time to occupy.

Jasper and my room was close so we all made our way to the dorm to drop off our stuff. I was lucky, cause apparently I had a dorm all to myself, alright well from extra pay from my parents. Alice on the other hand wanted to experience everything normal in college, including having a roommate. Jasper was rooming with some guy, who he hadn't met yet.

We went to his place first and saw that his roommate hadn't arrived. The place was bigger than I expected with two rooms, one bathroom, a tiny living and kitchen. Not bad, I wondered what mine looked like.

After settling some stuff with Jasper's room we made our way to mine. I opened the door and find the layout very similar to Jasper's except my dorm only had one room. Not that I minded because it gave me more space. I dropped my bags in my room and opened the window.

_Great view, _I thought. "Oh look, Ass king over here has his own royal dorm," said Rose in a fake sweet voice.

"At least I won't be bitching to anyone. I feel really sad for the girl who has to put up with you, bitch-queen," I answered in the same sweet voice. "You should send her to me, so that I can take all the pain away," I added.

"OH THAT IS IT!," yelled Rose and lunged for me. Thankfully Jasper held her back and Alice gave me a stern glare.

"You guys are like cat and dog!," said Alice.

"She's the one who always starts it!," I said like an immature 6 year old.

"Maybe I wouldn't start it, if your weren't always acting like a Jackass!," Rose answered.

"Well maybe you should just stop talking to me. Why does it bother you anyways?"

She didn't answered but simple glared in my direction. Man if looks could kill, I would have been dead on the spot.

"Alright that's enough you too. Why don't you guys just no talk to each other. Like they say if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all," Alice said rubbing her head.

"Now come on, lets go see my room. I wanna see if Bella has arrived yet."

So the girls name was Bella, well I couldn't wait to meet Bella. We walked to Alice's dorm which was like Jaspers, basically the same. Except Alice had already furnished the whole place, with the help of my mom of course.

"Alice did you furnish your roommates room too?," asked Jasper staring at one of the bedrooms.

"Yup," Alice answered.

"Don't you think maybe your roommate would want to do that herself," he replied.

"Its not like I did much. I simply bought a new bed, added a study table, lamp, some carpets, a book shelf, you know," she said with a shrug. "I bought extra stuff and I didn't want it to go to waste."

Jasper simply sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I took a seat as well and Rose and Alice walked off to Alice's room to do who knows what.

"A room to yourself huh. I wonder who my roommate is," said Jasper.

"I hope he's not a douche," I replied.

"Me too," he said. Just then I heard a knock on the door. I wondered if it was Alice's roommate. I got up to get the door but Rose beat me to it.

I sighed and sat back down.

"Who are you?," I heard Rose ask in her so sweet voice, note sarcasm.

I could faintly hear the reply with all the music that seemed to be playing through the halls but I did make out a girls voice.

''Umm, i'm Bella. This is my dorm," I heard the girl say.

"Is this your room Bells," I heard another voice which seemed to belong to a man. I hadn't heard Rose answer back yet.

"Uhh, are you my roommate?," I heard the girls say again. It was like bells, it was a weird way to put it, but the voice was soft.

"Rose who is it?," Alice asked as we walked to the door and stood next to Rose. For a fraction of a second I could make out a figure of a women with caramel colored hair.

"Oh you must be Bella, hi i'm Alice. Im your roommate, omg your so pretty isn't she Rose. Come in come in," Alice squealed in her bubbly tone.

_So she's pretty huh, _I thought. I need to see this girl.

"Umm," I heard the girl Bella say. "Hi," she added her tone covered with shyness.

"Come on," I heard Alice say and saw her pull in the most beautiful girl I had ever seen into the living room.

_Woah, hold up! Did I just say beautiful I mean sexy, hot, gorgeous, smoking. Yeah thats what I meant. _

I stared at her. She was taller than Alice, then again who wasn't. Not as tall as Rose though. She had a perfect ten body, well from what I could see through her skinny jeans and blue shirt. I looked at her face and the first thing I saw were her chocolate brown eyes, then her small button nose and my eyes traveled down to those sexy red lips that I would be sure to get on mine.

Oh yes she was fine! She took a look at her surrounding and then suddenly her eyes landed on me. A huge blush seemed to touch her cheeks. For some reason I found myself throwing her my crooked smile.

_Oh she was going to be mine!_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without_

_ leaving my fingerprints out_

_ L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce _

_How do I say i'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out _

_ Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Starstruckk - 3OH3!_

_**So what did you guys think of Edward's POV. I made this chapter in his POV to show you what his character is like, so you get a batter understanding of his family and himself. Next chapter is back to Bella's POV**_

_**If you have any questions feel free to ask me and i'll get back to you =)**_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
